


Would Have

by MultiVerSonalityDisorder



Category: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: Comfort, F/M, First Time, Post-Series, Romance, Would Have, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:45:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiVerSonalityDisorder/pseuds/MultiVerSonalityDisorder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot. The "would have been" with Kamina and Yoko. A happy ending. Or, is it? You decide. Rated M for scene written in the name of art, or the attempt of art, not smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would Have

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Gurren Lagann. WARNING: Mature content, though used in the attempt of art not for smut.

It was what he had said. It was what he had promised. Words always echoing in her ears, and whatever words tried to reach her from the outside were lost; she could not be swayed in any manner.

At night, it would be strongest. Now, it was strongest. It always crossed her mind, and every night was the same dream. How he would have felt against her, on top of her, his skin against hers; it was never different. Always the  _exact_ same.

It would always start out in some plain, white room that only held a bed large enough for both of them. Strong arms embracing her waist, graceful arms wrapping around his neck, lips softly touching, kisses still firsts and shy. He would guide them towards the bed, gently lying her down on her back, allowing her to adjust and he would slowly but surely crawl above her, stealing her lips once more. It would then progress only a bit further. Passion driven, his tongue would slip accidentally between her parted lips. She would freeze at the foreign feeling and he would pull back, seeming nervous. Not until her small hands would glide up his shoulders, neck and into his hair would he see that she was smiling, cheeks tingeing pink, and he would try it once again. He would kiss her, pausing, gaining the confidence to open her mouth slowly and gradually with his tongue. A giggle would be held as she heard his heart pounding heavily, the anxiety-filled puffs of hot air leaking through his nose. At first, he would timidly explore this newest discovery, giving slow licks to her tongue and the inside of her cheeks. When she would begin to participate, he would gain a bit of speed, digging in newer areas and enjoying the noise or two that she would make.

His hands would grasp her shoulders, supporting himself on his knees that were straddling her thighs; they would rub the bare skin, massaging it, until they would travel lower to her breasts. Manly confidence once shaken, then rebuilding, he would slip them past the flimsy covers and envelope the pair, softly squeezing, earning an arch of her back and a whine. In need of air he would pull back, smiling at the sight of her glazed lustful eyes and reddened cheeks; said cheeks burning even more so as she would know full well what he was thinking. Only kissing and yet he already had control over her, she was putty in his hands, that’s what he would be thinking.

The kisses would resume but instead against her forehead, her cheeks, then slowly downward, her jaw, her neck. Kisses would be slow as he would taste her skin for the first time, his palms kneading her chest in an awkward rhythm that would still draw pants from her very being. His tongue darting out, tracing thin lines up and down the front of her neck, under her chin, the tip swirling just below the ball joint to the right of her jaw. Her hands would settle on the side of his ribs, nervously caressing the skin to reflect the way her heart would flutter at the experimental teasing.

A cry would shoot out, filling the room and echoing just as a forefinger began to flick at the nipple of her left breast. Excited, he would grin, pulling back completely before slipping his hands beneath her back, trying to untie the strings. However, her hands would grasp firmly onto his forearms, calling his name, but he would simply place a reassuring kiss to her forehead, whisper her name, and her hands would lay above her head, eyes closing in excitement and embarrassment. Why embarrassment? This is what she had waited for, for far too long. It was his cocky confidence that made her nervous and shy. Though as he would slip off her top, tossing it to the side, she would notice his already flushed expression increase, and her own confidence would rise.

At first, he only stared, as if wondering what to do next, analyzing his enemy, trying to come up with the best strategy to take them down. However, soon, instinct took over, and once again the Great Hero would follow his gut to victory. Leaning down, his lips brushed against the skin just below her collarbone, mouth inching open before he would begin suckling, drawing out a sigh. The orifice would travel down between the valley of her breasts, tongue lapping at the base of one before going to the next, occasionally alternating, the muscle soon scaling a perked mountain, twirling the peak with its tip, fingers dancing around its twin just inches away. She would squirm beneath him. Marveling in the attention, the heat of his mouth, the way he played with her body, sucking one breast and massaging the other. Her hands would grip onto the comforter of the bed, nails digging in through the fabric as she would bite her lip, trying to keep silent as she could feel the smirk on his lips. As she writhed, a leg rose just between his legs, shin bumping into the bulge growing in his pants, making him jerk forward, his mouth tearing away as he let out a moan in her chest, attempting to muffle the sound. Intrigued by this, she would raise her leg once more, purposely dragging it across the front, up the restrained length, pushing on it lightly as she pulled her leg back down. Trembling against her ministrations, one hand grasped tightly onto her hip, the other squeezing harshly on her breast, forcing a cry out of her, his forehead resting against her ribs as he huffed hot air onto her stomach, watching the skin tense and flex as he did.

No movement would be shared between them for several minutes as they would both wait, catching their breaths and hoping the other wouldn’t try something else as they did. Finally back to himself, he would glance up at her, she would be smiling down at him and he would return it just before placing a kiss to her belly. The thought of perhaps a child one day growing within that belly, stretching it and making it round, crossing her mind and his, it would be shared. As his butterfly kisses were descending, her hands would release the bedding and instead dive into the locks of blue hair, soft yet damp with sweat; good, she wouldn’t be the only one. He would reach her shorts, her tiny exposing shorts, and grumble before sitting up, glaring at them. His fingers would play with her belt, still grumbling and glaring and in turn making her giggle as she would rest her hands beside her, her heart beating in anticipation. After he would finally rid himself of the belt, it would be tossed to the floor. His eyes would stare, hungry, at her bare shorts and in one swoop yank them off completely, along with whatever panties she was wearing at the time.

Red eyes would meet with a small red patch of hair just between Yoko’s thighs, the very same thighs that were clenching together and blocking the view of the very thing he was aiming for. He would lean down; continuing his path of kisses, licks, and nibbles down Yoko’s skin, feeling her entire being twitch. He would stop just above that tiny patch and instead kiss between her sealed thighs; loving the jolt in her body as well as the whine. He would laugh, lightly, and lovely, and would take a step back. Untie his belt. Slip off his pants and Yoko would stare, blushing hard, as hard as his member. She had never seen an adult one, an erect one, one that was going to…

He would snap at her and she would look up. Though he seemed annoyed, she could still manage to smile because she knew it was just him feeling embarrassed and shy, just as she was. His face was red and his furrowed glare almost seemed nervous. Kamina wouldn’t like to be stared like that in the state he was in.

Then, he would continue. He’d make his way back over to her, and her heart would beat faster. His hands would caress her thighs, slowly massaging them and making her melt, and in no time at all, he’d slip them between those milky barricades and inch them apart. As he would get a peek at it, she’d attempt to clamp them shut but he would be rebellious in just pushing them a tad farther apart. He would hush her, thumbs circling the inner parts of her knees to soothe her as he examined the very jewel, the very flower, the very sex that he’d waited his whole life to see. The fact that it would belong to the woman he cared about would be a bonus. He would look up, smile tenderly at Yoko’s flushing face, then back at her treasure, his treasure. He’d slowly extend his hand, finger, down, and experimentally poked at it, forcing Yoko to jump with a squeak.

He’d pull back, splitting her legs further, wider as he settled his knees on the bed. For a few moments, he’d lose his cool trying to gain some balance at the foot of the bed, and if she weren’t so anxious, she might have had bursted out with laughter. Though, he still flushed at the lack of impact he aimed to make; as he knew that she knew that he was still a virgin, he still wanted to seem like he knew what he was doing. But, as he clambered up and straightened, hunched slightly over her as he settled between her thighs, he’d lift her hips slightly and ask her once more. She’d nod and he’d take his arousal in hand and line himself with her entrance; he’d thrust once, getting the head in and she’d let out a cry, a tiny scream of pain as tears burned at her eyes. He would shush and coo at her, apologizing as he’d slowly push through, deeper, stretching her and she’d groan and just as he’d break her wall, she’d scream once more, crying out and clawing at the comforter below her nude body. One of his hands would reach out and grab one of her dainty ones, allowing it to squeeze his; and he’d smile through the pain. He’d wait for her to adjust.

As her heaving chest and sobs began to die, he’d glance into her eyes, asking her if she was all right. She would whisper out the affirmative, and even though he would tell that she was lying, he’d slowly continue until he would be fully sheathed within her body. He’d let out a gasp at the sudden tightness, warmth, and moistness that her body would give him. He’d only wait a moment before pulling out, slow but not as much as when entering, and then pushing back in. After a few quick awkward thrusts of his pelvic, he’d notice that she would slowly become acquainted with his intrusion. Mostly, it would feel awkward, painful, but just a tad pleasant as her clitoris would start to feel some stimulation. She had always heard that the first time would be painful, perhaps a bit bloody, and uncomfortable, but she still could, would, only think of something like that, a connection between her and Kamina, to be worth anything in the world. Bear the pain.

Kamina would keep a hand on her hip as he’d thrust, his embarrassing grunts filling the rooms and tingeing both his and her ears pink. His other hand would still reside within hers and after a few moments, he’d lean over and place a kiss to her forehead. Nose. Cheeks. Lips. And, he’d kiss away her tears. Soon, he’d finish after her; her body convulsing around his sensitive manhood and he’d grit his teeth, body tensing sharply as his seed would spill into her. Both would be so sensitive to the new sensation that neither would be able to last very long. It would have been awkward, but in a good way. It would have been their first time. It would have been their blooming love. And, perhaps they would try again?

All of this was the last thing Yoko saw as she closed her eyes for the last time.

~~~

“Hey! Yoko! It’s about time you showed up!”

Golden eyes snapped open, a brightness blinding them momentarily before she saw before her a sight she never thought she’d ever see again. “Huh?” Before her were all of her friends, in this breezy meadow, clear blue sky surrounding them and a crystal blue lake sparkling from the very same sun that blinded her. All of them were there. Simon, who was the one who had called out to her and gained her attention, and Nia grown, Kittan, Leeron, Rossiu, even Viral was present; the thought of which briefly confused her until she shook it off. But, she was sure that she…was…

“Hey, Yoko, what took you so long?! Do you know how much I hate waiting?!”

That voice!

From amidst the crowd, he pushed through, a smirk on his face and tears filled her eyes, but she quickly rubbed them away. She smiled as he made his way over to her. He held her hands and pressed his forehead to hers. “What took you so long?” he whispered teasingly, though there was hint in his voice that sounded almost desperate.

She squeezed his hands, almost biting her lip as she tried to laugh, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.”

He chuckled, “It’s fine. I would have hated it if you rushed here before you needed to get here. I don’t think I would have forgiven you.”

“I missed you, so much, Kamina,” she curled into herself, into him and he slipped a hand out from hers and wrapped his arm around her shoulders to embrace her.

“I missed you, too,” he murmured. “Ah, but there’s someone I want you to meet.”

Yoko sneaked her head up, sniffling with curious brows, “Hm?”

Kamina snickered mischievously as he turned around, “Hey, Old Man! Come on out!”

It took a moment, or two, until another man, almost similar to Kamina, stepped out from the group that she had known to be a family to her. Though his hair was short, it was slightly longer than Kamina’s, but just as blue, that pretty shade that she loved. His tattoos were a bit different, but it was hard to see all of them with the cape he had on; he wore a bracelet with a tiny skull chained to it, and his body, though toned with strength and a build much like Kamina’s was roughened from age. He walked over and she suddenly became nervous.

“Yoko,” Kamina looked down at her, then back to the man, “this is my father. Dad, this is Yoko.”

“Ah, hello,” the man bowed his head in greeting, a smile, also much like Kamina’s, was etched into his features before he held out his hand. “Kamina’s told me much about you. It’s a pleasure to meet such a beautiful young woman.”

“Oh, uh,” she slipped her other hand from Kamina’s and shook his father’s, “It’s a pleasure for me as well. I…thank you for giving Kamina to us, he’s an amazing person.”

“Hey, hey, hey!” Kamina shouted, gaining the attention of the two conversing with each other; he was trying to glare but the blush on his face destroyed the intimidation it may have held. “Would you two knock it off already?!”

“Hey, Aniki!” Simon called over, and when the three noticed, the rest of the group had been making their way towards the lake. “You guys better hurry up!” the younger was grinning as he held hands with Nia, who was smiling so brightly, it was in competition with the happiness in Yoko’s heart.

“You guys head on down!” Kamina returned the sneer tenfold as he waved the boy off. “Kids, they never know how to stay put.”

“Says the kid,” Yoko and his father snickered in unison making him flinch before he pulled Yoko to his side.

“Well, you head on over there, too, Old Man! We’ll be there in a second!”

“All right, all right,” his father nodded with a smirk teasing his lips, joining the rest.

“Kamina?” Yoko called out to him, and he peeked down at her with a raised brow.

“Hm? What is it?”

For a moment, the red-haired woman frowned, eyes worried as she asked, “This…isn’t a dream right?”

Kamina shook his head, smiling, “Not one damn bit. I’d never let you dream something like this. That would be mean.”

And that, led Yoko to blush. “Well…I…” How was she supposed to tell him that she  _did_  have dreams…”similar”…to this? She couldn’t…but, this just sparked Kamina’s interest.

“Eh? You did?! Tell me!”

“No.”

“Yoko, you have to tell me!”

Yoko giggled, slipping out of his grasp and scuffling down the meadow and towards the lake, she winked at him and stuck her tongue out before scrambling to the group. “If you catch me, I’ll tell you!”

“H-Huh?! Freaking-! Yoko! Damn girl!” he groaned, rushing after her with a smile on his face.

Yoko laughed, smiled, and never had to dream again.

**-End**


End file.
